Not another Mia/Michael story
by Kathleen the great
Summary: Not another fluffy Michael and Mia story. This one is different, namely because I am fricken sick of the same old thing happening over and over and over and over and over in stories. I want to be different, so here goes!!!!!!!!!
1. In the bathroom.

Not Just Another Mia story  
  
Hey all. Kathleen here. I'm not new here, really. I wrote a lot before, but never in this subject. I kind of forgot about my account for oh, say, 6 months. But now I remember, everything is oooookay.  
I read TPD and PITS and they were both really good. I read the old exerpt from PIL but not the one in seventeen. I should really buy it. UNLESS SOMEONE WANTS TO EMAIL IT TO ME!!!!! If you did, oh how happy I would be. Please, please please please please please, my email is doy_kf@yahoo.ca. I would be eternally happy!! I got a summary of it, but not the whole thing.  
  
Here is the story. I am so proud of myself. I worked hard at it, too. It takes place, as we all know, after the new exerpt of PIL.   
  
Dec (?), In the ladies room.  
  
OH MY GOD.  
  
OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD.  
  
Out of all the things that have happened in the last, oh, say, 2 months of my life, this surprises me the most.  
  
Okay, being a princess was a total surprise. I never new EVER that I could be a Princess. I'm a gigantic flatchested freak. But, I believe anything could happen before Michael confessed his undying love to me (until now, I didn't know he had any).  
  
Mom and Mr. G getting married, well, that was a nice surprise. I actually like Mr. G now. If only I could improve the F. It was a D, but it dropped. Again.  
  
But Michael Moscovitz.  
  
-High school senior  
  
-Top of his class.  
  
-Editor of his own SUCESSFUL webzine.  
  
-CO-VALEDVICTORIAN!!!  
  
-My BEST FRIEND's BROTHER, therefore I should be turned off him....or he should be turned off me....  
  
MOSCOVITZ.  
  
  
Tina keeps asking me why I'm not swooning around, lovey-dovey, happy. I mean, after the whole finding out my being a heir to the throne thing, it took me about, oh say, about an hour until I got to the penguin house to really think it through.  
  
I think I'm still in shock.  
  
That's it. Tina said it.  
  
Faze 1: Shock  
  
I wonder what faze two is....  
I asked her, but she said I'm not supposed to know these things. She said it will confuse my reaction if I know what I'm going through.  
  
Anyways,think about now. The here and now.   
  
Oh, God, I sound like Castro. The atheist. Atheists believe in being here, right now. For no explaination of why they are, just that they are here.  
  
MY MIND IS WANDERING. Here I am at the biggest crisis of.......awhile and all I can think about is Cuan dictators? Perhaps that's a good thing.  
  
My mind wandering, I mean. Not Cuba having a dictator.   
  
Oh why, oh why did I ever send that note? If I didn't, I could still be living in the hope of being Michael's girlfriend. Oh, how much I pine for those fantasies I had. Now they're ruined. I know it. It was so fun. I was so excited. Now all I am is.....in shock.  
  
  
~Several minutes later~  
  
What a horrible person I am. I forgot about Lars. He thought I was sick. Or horribly upset. I do have a tendency to run off places when I get horribly upset. AKA, the penguin house, the bathroom Cultural diversity night, and that time when I was 6 and fell off my bike in the park by myself and this old homeless man started making fun of me. But I don't think I've told anyone about that. Tina reminded me about Lars when she washed my hands. She keeps telling me she's so excited for me. And stuff.  
  
  
Oh no. I just had the most awful thought.  
  
What if that message wasn't meant for me?  
  
No wait. It had to have been. Me and Tina sent that little poem.  
  
But....what if......?  
  
No. Michael has met Tina on 3 occasions. He doesn't like her. All three occasions Dave was with her. She has a boyfriend. He won't find her in the least bit......  
  
Or what if he doesn't ACTUALLY feel that way, he just realized I have a crush on him, thought, 'Hey, next year I'm going away to university....it doesn't have to last long....I could fake it!'. Or what if Lilly put him up to it in attempt to improve my self-image and therefore bring new self-confidence and assertiveness?  
  
I asked Tina about this.  
  
She laughed, and said I'd reached faze 2.  
  
Which is, apparently, denial.  
  
Now that I look back, I can see why she might think that.   
She didn't just think it up. It's supposedly ALL OVER TV that when it's confirmed that the guy you've had a HUGE crush on for your entire life likes you too, you freak out and go through fazes. Also for when someone you were close to dies.  
  
But she won't tell me the third one.  
  
That's it. I'm going up to Michael.  
  
I'm confronting him.  
  
  
*A/N. I cliffhanger for my first chapter! Tell me if you like it. I worked hard. It's to quote the TPD movie "my baby". So review, review, review!  
  
Yahoo Messenger: doy_kf@yahoo.ca  
ICQ : 135978707  
MSN: k_funke@msn.com  
AOL :meme04848  
  
Find me if you like. I'm on a lot. Everyday, for at least an hour. (Usually more!)* 


	2. Walking. Walking More. I can't believe I...

Kathleen here. Chapter 2. But only because I got good reviews. Not because of my love of writing this fic. I never know what weird little twist I'll put into it!!!!! Here's the fic. I have to add, since I never read the article yet, I haven't heard some of the minor details. Please correct me if I'm wrong. I'll put it in there.  
  
~Stuck on the top of the Ferris wheel~  
  
Well, that went great. No, really, it did.  
Here is an overview of what happen  
I washed my hands, exited the bathroom, and found Lars waiting outside. He was actually across the path, throwing balls at a clown's mouth.   
  
When he finished, I told him I had to have a private conversation with someone. He agreed to stand outside the area and look for suspicious people. He also looked grateful. I guess because he expected me to be all mad at him for having to follow me around. That is such a NBC Saturday afternoon teen drama. I guess I have to deal with having a bodyguard. I'm good at it. Yay, another quality in me.  
  
-I calmly marched down the path, between all the booths.   
Well, as calm as I could be.   
-I was gripping onto Tina's hand. My fake nails where grinding into her. She shmucked me in the stomach. Ow, that hurt.  
- Lars was behind us…watching for suspicious people. Yeah, right. Who'd want to kill me?  
  
I was hoping I could just keep walking, and walking, and walking. I'd never reach the actual computer club booth, conveniently positioned at the very end of the long strip of a hallway.   
  
I saw Michael at the booth what seemed like hours before he saw me. He was taking a question from a teacher. He's so smart, I thought. And he likes me. We are going to be such a cute couple.   
  
Tina noticed my expression. She's all "Faze 3, acceptance!"  
  
So I guess I accept the fact that it's going to happen. We were going to become a couple. Or at least work a bit with our feelings.  
  
I kept walking. I kept going. It was weird. Such an un-Mia like thing to do. Usually I'd crash into people or trip over something. These Princess lessons about proper posture and walking gracefully yet meaningfully have paid off!  
  
Some kid in front of us pops a balloon. The sound is really loud, even for a balloon. Michael looks up. Briefly he looks at the balloon popper. Then his attention is directed to me. Our faces are locked in a gaze for the longest time, but I continued walking. "Go, Mia, Go! Seize your opportunity!" a voice rose up inside me. I guess it was Lilly's. Or Grandmere's. They both say it.  
  
Finally, I reach the end of the hall. I barely noticed Tina and Lars turning to another booth, having a dart throwing competition.   
  
My eyes were still fixed on Michael's. They were so beautiful.  
  
"You—you saw the game…?" He says.  
  
Then I'm all, "Yeah. It's a nice game."  
  
"And, you got the message, right?"  
  
"Yes. I got the message. You got mine I take it." I can't believe that! I was assertive. Well, I wasn't a blubbering fool!  
  
"I had no idea- - that you…."  
  
"Me neither." There is a long pause. I listen to the lyrics of a song. Don't ask me what song it was. It was a song, nonetheless.  
  
  
"So, do you think we should…"He starts. Michael Moscovitz, not being able to finish his sentence! What has the world come to? Here I am, Madame Assertive, he's all Mr.Jitters.  
  
  
"Yeah. I do. I really like you, Michael." I couldn't believe I just said that.   
  
"I like you, too" He says. We both laugh, you know , because it's sort of how the poems we wrote to each other go.  
  
From there, we walked around, until we found the Ferris wheel. We decided to go on it.   
  
I had no tickets. The perfect romantic adventure, and I had no tickets. Way to go.  
  
But Michael gave some to me. I guess he thought I might need some. Why, I don't know.  
  
After about the 3rd loop, the Ferris wheel broke.   
"Well isn't this…fun." He said.  
"Yeah." Why do I keep saying yeah ?  
  
We chit chatted, you know, about this and that. But our conversation ended when he started doing sign language to his computer club friends on the ground.  
  
So, I took out my journal and started to write.  
  
Hey, look. The Ferris wheel's fixed.  
  
Oh my God.  
  
Lilly is on the ground.  
  
She's fuming. 


	3. What a tangled web we weave, when we cho...

Kathleen, again. I have found out that it's really easy to upload if you edit your chapter and everything in Microsoft Word and then you copy and paste it to notepad, whereas I save it. For some reason, Microsoft word won't upload with me. Ah well. I've found a way. LOL. Thank you to Pnutball for the review. I hope more people review...*hint hint*  
Here's the fic!!!  
  
Riding home in the Limo, same day,  
  
We couldn't have come to the ground faster. I wished as hard as I could that I could delay getting to the ground. But nooooooo. The second Lilly gets there; the ride just starts to work. Great.   
  
And not only does she look very mad, the Pug look is coming out in her face more than ever.  
  
When we got down to the ground, I pretended that I didn't see Lilly. I hoped that she would think I didn't see her, and then I could casually walk away…give myself sometime to think up an explanation.  
  
FAT CHANCE. FATTER THAN FAT LOUIE CHANCE.  
  
She marched up to me.   
  
"Where were you?" She demanded  
  
Then I realized she had no idea about the whole profession of love thing.  
  
She was referring to my promise to meet her by the cotton candy stand at three o'clock.  
  
WHEW, I thought.  
  
She continued. "I waited for a half an hour for you. I missed the hypnotist. My one chance to see if I was actually royalty or some important political figure in another life, and you gallop off with Tina and somehow end up stuck on the Ferris wheel with my BROTHER, who is, by the way, deeply missed by the entire computer club because no one can figure out his odd little message at the end of that program he designed." She paused, "Can you explain…any of this? If so, give me the reader's digest version. I DON'T want to know all your little details."  
  
"I looked at Michael. He replied the stare with a look that said, 'No way. Don't tell her. She's too mad. And I should know because I'm her brother.'  
  
So, I fudged the story. At first I was all: "Oh, well, you see, Tina…and Lars… and Wahiem…disappeared…so I couldn't find them…had to catch them." I realized that I was a blubbering baby. Where had my assertiveness gone? I know where it went. It ditched me the second I saw Lilly. Stupid assertiveness. Wait, I thought, it's back. "I couldn't see them, so I went to the computer club booth to ask Michael if he'd seen them. He said I wasn't supposed to be without a protector, so we searched, and then…we decided to go on the Ferris wheel. You know, because it's so high up, we could probably see them. And I'm really sorry for that hypnotist thing."  
  
Lilly looked thoughtful.   
  
"That hypnotist thing?" She said after a long pause, " I have been looking forward to seeing Senior Magico for weeks. Ever since that…um…mistake on ourselves…."  
  
Oh my. I just realized now, as I'm writing this, that Lilly for once in her life, feels very un-assertive. As un-assertive as she's ever been. In fact, my assertiveness has led to her, un-assertiveness. Therefore, I have whipped her down a notch.   
  
"Well, you know Lilly, there is that restaurant in the Village…they have all these guest entertainers, maybe, you know, there will be a hypnotist sometime there. I bet if we called the owner he could tell us…"  
  
What an un Mia-and-Lilly like conversation.  
  
  
  
Later that evening, at home, on my bed  
  
(Is that detailed enough for you?)  
  
Mom's back. So is Mr. G. I mean, uh, Frank.  
  
She's acting really strange. She's been all happy. Frank (it still seems weird to call him that, after so many months of Mr. G) says that he thinks it's because of the morning sickness. Which, he says, she hasn't had since the day they eloped, save for a little bit of nausea on the plane. She's even got back to painting.  
  
But really, what surprises me the most, out of everything about her that's different since she got back, is that she actually thought all the stuff people gave her for the baby, all that pastel stuff, is cute.  
I'm going to go to bed.  
I'm tired,  
Nervous (about the Lilly thing…we have to tell her soon)  
And I miss my Mommy.  
The old mommy. The irresponsible one. The one that needed me to…  
  
This is so Full House.   
  
I don't feel that my Mommy needs me anymore. She's got Frank and the baby… 


	4. Funny, funny funny. Where does the fun s...

Chapter 4, here you are!!!!  
(But only because of the great reviews. I LOVE YOU ALL!   
Dearly, not queerly!)  
  
December 20th, (day after Winter carnival)  
  
Dear God.  
  
Man, how much have I started my journal entry like that?  
Dear God.  
  
But I can never, never say that to Grandmere. Surprisingly enough, she is a devoted Catholic. (Every single Genovian is a Catholic. We take after Italy). And the only reason she doesn't go to church here is that they won't give her a special seat. In Genovia she has her own special seat, a big box elevated with a small set of stairs. There are only three seats; they're narrow, but cushioned.  
  
Anyways,  
Dear God.  
Lilly is sill clueless. I figured by now she'd have figured it out, as Michael has been hanging around us ALL DAY and flirting with me. After Awhile, I flirted back. Never, not even once, has Lilly so much as raised an eyebrow.  
  
Isn't she the genius with the ten billion IQ?  
  
That's what I thought.  
  
I bet all this stress of not knowing who she was in a previous life is really getting to her. I bet the entire time she was too busy thinking about who she was.   
  
But, you know, this could be a good thing. We have all this free time.... so why don't we just take advantage of it. I mean, as long as she doesn't know, we should just think of something to say when she does find out. Something good.  
  
Now, onto the subject of Mom.  
  
Mom is, well, as bluntly as I can put it, in a daze. Everything is "Oh, that's nice." or "Sweetie..."   
  
She doesn't even mind her diet! I made her breakfast this morning, and do you know what she said?  
  
"Mmm, Mia this looks wonderful!"  
  
And she wasn't joking!  
  
Her life is just one big smile.  
  
Frank says she'll come back to her old self. That it's probably the hormones in her. He's an Algebra teacher, what does he know about HORMONES?  
  
Jeeeeeeeez Louiiiiiiiize.  
  
  
  
List of things to do:( haven't made one of these in awhile...hmm)  
  
-Buy kitty litter. My bathroom smells terrible! Oh, wait. Mom bought it. At the store. The store in which she sends ME down to get stuff at. Or rather, I send myself. Man, am I ever bitter today)  
  
  
-Take shiny objects from behind toilet in same bathroom. (Stupid Fat Louie and his stupid addiction to stupid shiny stuff.)  
  
-Order nutritious fetus-friendly-foods from deli. We're running low. Quick, do it before Mom gets it. Who does she think she is, supermom?  
  
*A/N: I run on reviews. Please review. With no reviews, I have no fuel. TANX, KAFALEEN* 


	5. Lana adds a new twist

December 20th, on the couch  
  
I set a curse of morning sickness to my mother.  
Then she'll need me.  
When Frank works late correcting term papers, who will be there to keep her company? Oh, it looks like she's going to have to NEED me again.  
  
Dependable old Mia. Then she'll probably get those baby things out of the living-room, and go across to Ronnie's and ask to get into her spare room. Our spare room had been turned into guest room (we never have any guests, except for my friends, who sleep in my room). But Ronnie never has any guests. Save the...girls she has overnight. Who as well sleep in her room. (ew, ew ew ew).  
  
Out of that guest room, she'll take the baby things she used for me. She painted them herself.  
  
How nice it would be to have my old mother back. The one who DOESN'T CALL YOU 'SWEETIE' OR 'DEAR' every 10 seconds.  
  
I miss her. My mommy dea......  
  
Sorry I trailed off there, but you won't believe who just called me.  
  
Lana Weinberger.   
  
Now why on earth would she call Mia? you might ask.  
  
Well, thhe only answer that came to mind when she said my name on the phone was that she was crank calling me, or making fun of me somehow for SOMETHING I did wrong.  
  
She's all: "Hi Mia!" (drawing out my name as much as she can.)  
  
Then I go :"Uh, hi Lana."  
  
Lana then replies with a wonderful:"So.....do you have a date for the Non-Denominational Winter Dance?"  
  
I still think this is a trick, so I say: "Not to be rude, but why would you like to know?"  
  
She sighs "Oh, Mia. Don't you know? I'm making out the prom tickets in advance. Saves me the time on dance night. Gupta threw it at me as punishment for...something."  
  
I thought, wow. Lana actually got punished. And a few weeks ago, didn't I tell Gupta that Lana was basically running the school? Yep, I do recall doing that. But why on earth  
  
So, I answered with "Well, yes. I am going with someone. Michael Moscovitz."  
  
"I knew you too were going out!" She said. "See ya." and hung up.  
  
Oh, no.   
  
Did I say I was going out with Michael?  
  
Only Tina , Michael, and possibly Tina on my body guards know that.  
  
Now she knows. She'll spread it around school. Lilly will find out earlier than I thought.  
  
This was a joke, wasn't it. To see if I was actually going out with someone. And if I said no, she's have made fun of me for it the entire week.  
  
Damn. 


	6. I am so great. I am so great.....

Chapter 6. Because I love all my crazy reviewers.  
  
I'm leaving for Genovia today. A day early. BEFORE THE DANCE.  
Lilly says she doesn't want to go to the dance, because Boris can't go. He has a violin audition. She says she doesn't care, but I know better.  
  
Much to my dismay, and much to my relief. Grandmere said I could bring Lilly, so, since Hannuakah is over for her, I'm bringing her.   
  
I don't want to go, because I have to dance with strange embassadors sons. About three of them who have visited have professed their undying love to me, so I gotta be careful who I dance with. I don't want to get Lilly telling Michael all the guys I had to dance with who told me they loved me. All I need is another wrinkle in this horrible plan.  
  
Lilly is still clueless.   
I've been at her house all day. I'm very tired, and beginning to miss the comforts of home.   
Today, I covered one call for her from LANA, also asking about the NOn denominational winter dance. . I was pretending to be her maid. I can't be there the entire time, I have to go HOME and to PRINCESS LESSONS. This is getting so hard. I wonder if I should just tell her. You know,now that I think about it, she would take it better then if she found out some other way. This can't hide for long.  
  
I have to go home. I can't shelter her there. I guess, well, I guess I'm just going to have to hope.  
  
And talk to Michael. Hope and talk to Michael.  
  
  
  
  
-At home-  
  
Okay. Mom hasn't changed. When I got home, she was changing the sheets on my bed.   
  
  
WHEN HAS SHE LAST DONE THAT?   
  
  
What is with her. I miss old sarcastic forgettable off-in-her-own-world painter mom! It's like she's a whole different person. She's acting just like her own mother.  
  
  
Wait. That's it. I know how to get her back to her old self.  
  
I'm going to call Mamaw and get her to talk to her. If there is anybody my mother can't stand to be polite to, it's Mamaw.   
  
  
  
A few minutes later.  
  
I AM SO SMART. Not book-smart, the other kind of smart.  
  
MY PLAN WORKED. Mom made excuses to get off the phone. Then, she went to her room. She's now very mad at me. But that's ok, because for however long it's been since she got back from Mexico she's been really nice to me.   
  
I NEED SOME ANGER! I NEED SARCASM.  
  
I need her to need me.  
  
  
Later that evening.  
  
  
I feel so stupid. I'm acting like Michelle off of Full House. Or possibly one of the other girls in it. Not sure which one, though.  
  
I have to pack. I hate packing. I had to pack every summer (at least) to go to France to the Chateau and I hated it. I never know what to bring. Grandmere called me twice to tell me to bring some of the outfits she bought me. So I have to dress in Chanel from head to tow. Even the pantyhose is from there.  
  
I hate Chanel. Their clothes are so.....itchy. And not fun to wear, like my colorful wardrobe from Gap and Old Navy. Oh, and a little bit of Club Monaco. Everyone calls it Club Mon a co. It's really Mon-ack-co. Of course, I do live in New York.  
  
Look at those last three paragraphs. They all start with 'I'. It's all about me, isn't it?  
  
I'm so self centred sometimes.   
  
  
  
List of Things To do:  
  
Be myself.  
Be myself without lying  
Be myself without being self centred.  
Tell LM truth about me and MM.  
Do it.  
Now. 


	7. The horrible, horrible truth

A/N: Okay, people keep asking me to write more, and more and more. (I'm not talking about the persons who instant messaged me...) But before you ask me, I have something to tell you. I started this fic on Saturday, January the 19th. It's been four days since then. In that time I have written six chapters. I love to write them. I love this fic. But it's really hard, especially since I have exams in two weeks. But I get about an hour of computer time every day as a break from studying. I check my email, I go to the RPG I'm in for TPD (http://groups.yahoo.com/group/ThePrincessDiariesRPG/) and I write the chapter. In about 3 weeks exams will be over, so I can breathe again. Then I'm going to update like crazy. Three, maybe But for now, I can only write one chapter everyday, or every two days. That's fair enough, right? :)*  
  
  
Mom got her baby stuffs out of Ronnie's spare room. It consists of:  
  
vA baby change table- originally wooden with white padding. The wood has been stained to match the wood furniture of the guest room, and Mom reupholstered the white to a purple-y color, matching the color of the guest room bed. I asked mom why it matched the guestroom instead of my own. I used to sleep in the guest room when I was a baby. Apparently.  
  
vA Diaper Genie- was green. Mom contemplated leaving it the same but painted it a matching purple . She stenciled a diaper on it in white.   
  
vA crib- was same as change table. Mom got purple baby sheets and stained the wood same color as change table.   
  
vA rocking chair- sent from Dad. Mom didn't change the color so as not to offend him. It's a white color, so she bought a dark purple cushion for it.   
  
There's a bed in the guest room, too. There's a nightstand too. They're stained wood, the same as the change table. Frank and I had to lug it all in. Mom said that since she has to be on this fetus-diet that's she's done enough. She refuses to answer the phone, make meals, or do housework if someone else can do it. She said she struggled by herself with me. So she sat on the bed and made sarcastic jokes about us.  
  
In other words, Mom's back.  
  
Lilly. Poor Lilly. She's known everything for her entire life. You tell her about something, she knows it. BUT SHE DOESN'T KNOW A THING ABOUT ME AND MICHAEL.  
  
I have to think of something to tell Lilly when she finds out. Something good. Otherwise I'm going to be in serious trouble.  
  
  
  
Later on that day  
  
The cat is out of the bag. I went out to meet Michael at the zoo when I knew Lilly was at her meeting with the Public Access channel. The want to put commercials in her show to lower the cost. Lilly says it's okay, but she wants to hand pick the commercials. They got into a fight about it, so they had to have a meeting. I figured it would last awhile.  
  
So Michael and I met for the first time since we started dating under no Lilly-supervision. It was nice. We fed the ugly animals food (from the machines provided for the purpose of feeding animals) since just about everyone feeds only the nice looking ones.   
  
We had time to discuss the Lilly problem. We figured I could tell her on the plane to Genovia (which I have to get up for at 3 am this morning!). Since it was a nine and a half hour flight that would give us a long time to discuss it. And it's on a private jet, not Genovia's, but a sponsor of the Genovian Pear Festival. I went on it before. I got to sit in the kitchen area. By choice, of course. There was no way I would sit with Dad and Grandmere for nine hours. They sat in the passenger area. So I guess we'll have the privacy this predicament requires.  
  
Michael and I agreed that if she didn't like it, then I wouldn't apologize. We love each other, and why should we have to apologize for that?   
  
However, it didn't quite turn out that way. Lilly reached an early agreement with the cable people.  
So, she called me to come over. I wasn't home. Frank answered the phone, saying that I was out with my boyfriend.   
Lilly assumed Kenny, for what reason I don't know. She called Tina for Kenny's number. Tina reminded her of the breakup.   
Lilly got confused. Her portable phone battery needed to be charged. She went into Michael's room to ask to borrow his and found him not there, so she then asked her parents of his location. They told her that Michael was out with me.  
  
Lilly simply put two and two together and reached the conclusion. We were dating. It has seemed so obvious now that she thought about it.   
  
  
She called me back. I still wasn't home, but she left a message with Frank.   
  
When I got home I was in a great mood. I went to the kitchen to make myself a snack. On our notepad Frank had written :  
  
Mia, Lilly called. Call her back!  
  
I figured that she had great news about the show. Either that or horrible news about the show.  
  
I was dead wrong.  
  
  
"MIA!!", she said, "Do you mean to tell me that you and my brother are…."  
  
"Are what?"  
  
"Dating!" she said, "Behind my back!"  
  
"Well, we were going to tell you, but…"  
  
"But what? You felt it would surprise me into a state of total anger?"  
  
"Well, yes. Do you want me to apologize? Because I'm not apologize for being in love with your brother."  
  
"I knew that you guys had immense crushes on each other. All along. I'm not mad that you are actually dating. I couldn't care in the least. In fact, I'm happy for you. Now I don't have to deal with those two big secrets in my life. Those two big secrets, which are the type that you CAN'T tell someone. I'm just mad that you guys DIDN'T WISH TO SHARE THAT INFORMATION WITH ME."  
  
I bet she prepared that speech.  
  
"Well Lilly. I never knew that you'd take it this way. That's why we avoided telling you it. We thought I could tell you on the plane."  
  
"My New Year's resolution is to prevent the holding of grudges on people for small offences on me. Well, that and to achieve a national or international award of achievement for…things . I guess I could start now. If you apologize, and promise not to leave me out too much when you two go out, then, sure. I'll forgive you."  
  
Wow. What's gone through Lilly's head. She's a whole new person.   
  
Ten bucks says her parents gave her an hour of their psychoanalyst time.  
  
  
A/N: Next update is Friday or earlier. 


	8. The rain, in Spain, lands mainly on the ...

*Kathleen here. I wasn't planning on having an A/N at the beginning, mainly because I had nothing to say. But I want to make a direct note to Gothic Valley Girl.  
This is my note.   
  
I needed a nice theme for my summer festival. If I choose to continue past the summer, I'd like to make some key scenes during the aforesaid festival.   
I sat. And thought. And thought. Until my computer's screen saver came on. So, I walked into my room. The first thing I saw on my wall was a pennant for the Apple Festival held annually in my town. I thought, 'hey, that festival is fun. I could use that…' However, I decided against it because it didn't seem right to put things from my real life into my fic. So, I planned to mirror the fun things from the festival and such, if I even wrote one about the summertime.   
Then, I got your reply about olives. I knew that pears were from the movie only, but I didn't feel the need to change it, as pears seemed to just fit in so well.  
I did not like it that you said 'Who'd want to go to a pear festival?' Because, truth be told, I live in a small town…miles away from large towns. We look forward to stuff like that because there is a limited amount of things that you can do in a dinky little town like mine. When you get a fun thing in my town, you enjoy it. You certainly don't look upon its name. Genovia, apparently, isn't very big, so they probably look forward to things like that. I'm sure that they have more than I do in my little town because they are a country, a federal thing, not a municipal thing.  
Thank you for bringing attention to this. Naturally, I had assumed that I wouldn't have any trouble with it, but it's always nice to know that someone did have small difficulty with it, and made sure that no one else would. Its people like you, Gothic Valley Girl, that make the world a place with less confusion and better people. Might I add that you are one of those better people, as some people would just shrug it off and leave it un-explained. J Kathleen.  
  
Now, with that out of the way, here's the fic.  
  
  
-Next Day-  
  
My head hurts. My side hurts. My leg hurts. I'm so cramped it's not funny. This seat is very comfy. Or, at least it was. At three AM this morning, when I, sleepy as a possum, crawled into this seat, not in the kitchen. There was a steward in the kitchen area, and Grandmere simply didn't want me fraternizing with the help. Conversely, I LIKED this seat then. I curled up with absolutely NO worrying thoughts in my head, pulled a blanket over the already sleepy Lilly Moscovitz in the next seat and myself, and fell asleep. I woke up again at about 5 when I heard the captain tell the only steward not to let us get out of our seats until she told him otherwise. Turbulence. It figures.   
  
I thought it would be for like an hour or so. But no. It's been 7 hours. I don't think I can last any longer. The turbulence got so bad that my dad has been in the kitchen throwing up. Grandmere hates the feeling of sick people. Erupting Ill persons, she says, should be put away and looked after, unless they have prior duties.  
  
We're not allowed to get out of our seats, is what I'm getting at. We have to sit here. Lilly and I played a game of catch with a marble from the bottom of her purse until it I dropped it and it rolled all down the hall. No one could go get it.  
  
My leg hurts most of all. It feels like………………pain. Yucky pain. Not the kind of pain that dies off or you forget about for awhile, the kind that bothers you and you so badly want to change it but YOU CAN'T for some reason or another. My reason is that there is extreme turbulence and our pilot fears that we'll get hurt if we stand up.   
  
I'm going to nap.  
  
-In the limo to the palace-  
  
BAHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'm so happy to get off that miserable plane. I couldn't even nap because my leg kept bothering me. I counted as high as I could until the pilot said we could take off our seat belts. But that was about 9 minutes before we had to land.  
  
I think the only reason she let us is because Grandmere started picking on things and telling us her complete hatred for them. Like two-piece sleeveless suits with big buttons down the middle. I had no idea she could get any more annoying than she already is.  
  
The second we got into the Limo dad called Mom and told her we'd landed safely. Then, Lilly called her parents and told them the same thing. Michael answered, saying they weren't home.   
  
  
And that he needed to talk to me.   
  
I thought it was something horrible. I mean, when do you use the word 'need' over the age of 9 when it isn't an emergency?  
  
But he needed to make sure I was okay after all that turbulence.  
  
Awwwwww……………. How sweet. How unlike Michael sweet.   
  
Note to self- make sure sappiness doesn't appear quite as much in relationship with MM. Though I love him, I absolutely hate to see that he is going to treat me like that.   
  
Lilly said Michael will snap out of it and start acting like himself when I come home. He apparently misses me deeply. 


	9. Lilly and Grandmere, what a cute couple.

*Okay. I'm on another writing kick, in-between studying, of course.*  
  
  
-In my room, that afternoon-  
  
I've only been to the palace a few times. I've only seen my father's room. Of course, at the time, I thought he lived there because he got a bit over the top in the wine department at night, and he didn't want to go anywheres but to an immediate bed.   
  
So I never really guessed that he lived here EVERY SINGLE DAY OF THE YEAR, until I found out.  
  
But my room is very cool. I prefer my room at home, but this on is HUGE. It's a little over half of the size of the ENTIRE LOFT.   
  
My bed is really big. If I lay down at the very top of it, there is still room for Lilly coming directly at my feet. I don't know how I'm going to sleep in that. The sheets must be hand made, because I've never ever seen anything quite as long as that. I bet half of Genovia works in a factory making sheets for this house.  
  
It also has a canopy, a hugeamungeous canopy. It covers the entire bed, and there it a rod going all the way around so that a curtain can go around. For privacy, I guess. Lilly doesn't like that, she says it makes her feel closed in, even if the curtain isn't around it. She refused to sleep in her room because it had one, and the head maid set up another room. A much bigger room than the other one, we noticed. With a sitting area.  
  
Then in the corner is a large desk with writing supplies in it, and a computer with constant internet. The palace has it's own server. I checked to see if Michael was online, but he wasn't. There is a big chair, upholstered to match the drapes and the bedspread....and the tapestry on the wall.  
  
On the other side of the bed, after a few hundered feet (it feels like it), there is a comfy couch, a coffee table, two chairs on either ends (with matching ottomans), and a TV stand.  
  
There's one window, and it's a tall one. It has a window seat.  
  
Lilly's room is about the same size. The only difference is that her's is done in blue and practically everything is velvet.  
  
We had dinner. Boy, was that....interesting. Lilly was accustomed to being served by a maid, and I guess I was too. Not to this extent. There were men in fancy suits there to do just about anything there for us. They pulled out our seats, they put our napkins on our laps, THEY SALTED OUR MEALS! And funniest of all, when we pulled apart our crusty rolls, they took out little brushes and took off all the crumbs.  
  
Lilly got annoyed. You could see it in her eyes. First she had to get changed for dinner, into dress clothes. That wouldn't be so bad if our rooms weren't on an entirely different floor from the kitchen.  
  
Her face was very red from all that walking and walking. And she wasn't wearing anything too fancy. Just a new pair of blue pants and a longsleeve shirt.   
  
She muttered to me "Damn stairs."  
  
"I guess you'll come prepared next time, Lilly." Grandmere said.  
  
"Yes, Mrs. Renaldo." Score one to Lilly! She is fully aware that my grandmother is a royal. She just refuses to call anyone who isn't elected into their position in a democratic manner anything but Mr., or Mrs, as the tale unfolds.  
  
You could see how unhappy Grandmere was with that. She just ordered a sidecar for now and some Alka-Seltzer tablets for after dinner.  
  
-That evening-  
  
I had to go dress shopping with Grandmere. She wants to pick out a sophisticated, yet elegant dress for the event. She said the right kind of dress can make you look shorter, taller, skinnier, and bigger busted. Lilly didn't go. She's going to use the time to go to go on the internet and do some research for her book.   
  
Lilly, Lilly, Lilly.  
  
We got the most beautiful dress, aside from the Wanda the good witch dress from Halloween. It was bright blue, slinky with spagetti straps. There were little pink flowers on the end, to look as if they'd fallen there. Grandmere bought it for me. There was a built in bra but Grandmere said I need all the support I can get, so she bought me a new one.  
  
Thanks Grandma, I already know how much I lack in that field, I don't need you getting on my back about it. 


	10. Spotty Speech

-That evening-  
  
I had a nice little chat with Michael!!!! It goes:  
  
Ftlouie: Hey Michael!!!  
  
CracKing: Hey Mia, what's up?  
  
Ftlouie: Not too much here. We're hanging out in my bedroom. I just got back from shopping...and Lilly is reading a book in my living room. She says to say hi to you.  
  
CracKing: You mean that there is a living room in your room? How big is this castle?  
  
Ftlouie: Surprisingly smaller than the castle in England....  
  
CracKing: Really? From the way you're describing it, it sounds huge.  
  
FtLouie: Yeah, anyways.  
  
CracKing: You take any time to study algerbra?  
  
FtLouie: NO!!!!!!  
  
CracKing: You don't have to yell!   
  
I remembered then some talk we had about excessive punctuation meaning yelling, or SOMETHING like that, so I laid off.  
  
FtLouie: I get enough algerbra while at home, what with Mr. G and all.  
  
Notice how I didn't add an exclamation mark there.  
  
CracKing: So when's your ball?  
  
FtLouie: Oh, not for a few days. I have a rehearsal for my speech tomorrow. It should be....interesting.  
  
Cracking: I'm sure it will. Knowing you, you'll do great.  
  
See, that's the Michael Moscovitz I love, the goofy, unsappy (if that is even a word) and supportive.   
  
I just might do great.  
  
-Next morning-  
  
Hold that.  
  
I won't do great.  
  
I can't do great.  
  
Do you know how long my speech is?????  
  
It's typed, on cue cards, and it's about 12 cue cards long.  
  
I've been saying it over, and over, and over again.  
  
All day.  
  
Today.  
  
And the only thing I have gotten ok so far is the first line, all the rest is up in my head, circling around.   
  
I had a lovely conversation with Dad about it.  
  
Me: Dad, I've got a huge problem.  
  
Dad: Um...is it...anything to do with Grandmere?  
  
Me: No. Well, sort of. But namely about my speech.  
  
Dad: Is there anything offensive in it. I know you're a vegetarian and all but Genovia has 50,000 people and you can't expect them all to....  
  
Me: I wish I could remember anything offensive in it. IT'S TOO LONG. I HAVE TO MEMORIZE IT FOR THE DAY AFTER TOMMOROW!!!!!  
  
Dad: Mia, when I had to do this, my speech was about 10 cards long. It was typed by a typewriter, and the print was this tiny:  
he arranged his thumb and index finger about half a centimeter (oh, no. Am I going metric???) apart.  
  
Me: Yeah, well, have a look at this.   
  
I pulled out my stack of cards.   
  
dad: DEAR LORD. HOW ON EARTH DID SOMEONE EVEN MANAGE TO WRITE THAT?  
Who do they think you are, George Bush?  
  
Me: That's what I thought. Can something be done about this?  
  
Dad(flipping through the cards): Mia, do you strongly believe in increasing immigration from 2nd world countries only?  
  
Me: NO! I think everyone should be able to come here. It's a good place to live and...hey, why did you ask me that?  
  
Dad: It's here in the speech.  
  
Me: But, what? You mean I READ that? What else does it say?  
  
Dad: It says that since you've become a Princess you've been waiting for the day when you got to come here and greet you're fellow Genovians. And that you will happily give up anything and everything for these people, and use you're learned knowledge to guide Genovia in all your ruling of it.  
  
He laughed. He laughed LONG AND HARD at that one.  
  
Dad: You mean to tell me that you read this, and didn't pick anything out?  
  
Me: Well, I'm just trying to memorize it!!!!   
  
Dad: Well, I guess you're just going to have to try to memorize it. I know that you don't like it, but all royals have some conflict in their lives with what they tell the public....  
  
Me: Dad! You've got to help me!!!   
  
Dad: I'm sorry Mia, but that speech, though you don't like it, illustrates perfectly what a princess should aim for in her ruling....  
  
I stomped away.   
  
CURSES!  
  
I hate that speech! I don't want to say it. The length of it, and the things it says. That would be an Un-Mia like thing to say, and there is no way that I'm ever going to make people believe that that's what I think and....  
  
If only I had an opinion in my speech.....if only I could change it.  
  
Unless.....  
  
I'm so devious,  
devious indeed. 


	11. ahem...new chapter!!!

*A/N: Sorry for the long time no update. Thank you to all my reviewers. BS, thank you especially; I think that's wonderful for you to say. I do, however, think that the POV changing thing is really good to do, I mean, if you can handle it. Have you ever read the Pugcess Diaries? That fic ROCKS! Same with Bec Moscovitz, and there are so many other ones that didn't change the POV that rock too!!!!!!*  
  
  
  
-Exceedingly late into the night-  
  
Grandmere told us to go to bed.  
  
So, we did, in fact, go to bed.  
  
She didn't tell us WHICH bed to go to. So I'm lying on my bed, trying to start off my speech, and Lilly is having an Internet conversation with the ever so speedy typer, Boris himself.  
  
I better work on my speech  
  
-Six or so minutes later-  
  
I have no idea what I'm doing  
  
-About 14 minutes later-  
  
Yes. No idea  
  
-2 and a half minutes later-  
  
I seem to have acquired the hiccups.  
  
Oh. No.  
  
-A half hour later-  
  
Yes, the hiccups all right. They suuuuuuuuuuuuure are.  
  
-Three hours later (it's like 3am!)  
  
LILLY IS THE BEST!  
  
I LOOOOVE LILLY  
  
OOPS, I MEAN DEARLY NOT QUEERLY!  
  
heh heh.  
  
Sheeeeeeeeeeee asked me what I wanted in my speech, and I told her.  
  
Ten minutes later when I walked over to see if she wanted some juice or something, I saw that she was WRITING a REAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLYYYYYY good speech FOOOOOR me.  
  
It's done now.  
  
It's slightly shorter than the one before, and it totally contradicts everything that Grandmere's funny little speechwriters put in my stupidly long speech.  
  
MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA  
  
-The next morning-  
  
Breakfast was disgusting. The put bacon, honest to goodness bacon, on my plate. I don't know if they know that I'm a vegetarian, but Grandmere sure does and when I tried to send mine and Lilly's back (Lilly, being JEWISH, shouldn't even be eating pork in the first place, even if she wasn't a vegetarian!!), she only let Lilly's go back. She said that beliefs like that aren't good if they don't fallow religion or some sort of fashion sense. She made me EAT IT. She said that it wasn't polite to send something back like that. And she watched me eat it.  
  
Meat has not touched my sensitive palette for years. That's years of no meat, all to be wasted away in one stupid little breakfast.  
  
I think I'm going to be sick.  
  
Oh, no. I think the pig is warning me.  
  
I need to get this meat out of me now. Should I stick my finger in the back of my throat to get it out of me?  
  
Or, I could take some ex-lax.  
  
-Six minutes later-  
  
Okay, the finger idea won. I did it. I feel sooooooooooooooo much better. I think the pig enjoys being on the lawn in front of the hydrangea bushes.  
  
No, really, if I were a pig, I would enjoy spending my death in some good smelling bushes.  
  
Or would I...  
  
dun dun dun....  
  
I have to go rehearse my grand entrance for the ball. My escort is picking out his suit right now, so Lilly is playing the part.  
  
I'm sure Michael would prefer her than some Genovian almost model. 


	12. Attention Ever-y-one!

*I'm sorry everyone.  
  
I'm quitting this fic.  
  
I just read ....the third book. (I ordered it from a book shop in London). And I can't look at this fic anymore. There are soooo many things wrong with it, and I don't want to spend that much time fixing it up.  
  
Also, I might add, that I think the third book was....  
  
So nice. The best of all these books.  
  
Mia is so.....different in this book, especially at the end.  
  
But I can't tell why, and it's not what you're thinking.  
  
And to anyone who was hanging on to what I was going to put next, well, I'll only tell it to the person who takes over this fic, and if no one wants to, then...I guess no one will know.  
  
It was a shocker, too.  
  
So,  
  
if anyone wants to take over this fic, just email me (doy_kf@yahoo.ca) and you can have it.  
  
Kathleen* 


	13. ....sorry everyone...

Hey guys, it's been awhile.  
  
But I decided to give up the fic.  
  
I had planned on giving it to someone, and I just wanted everybody to know that everything from now on isn't mine. It's someone else's.  
  
I'm starting a new fic, the only one for the fourth book (yet!).  
  
Because really, I can't wait until next spring.  
  
Or next fall, when All American Girl comes out.  
  
(One of Meg Cabot's other series')  
  
Sincerely,  
  
And for the last time on this fic,  
  
Kathleen. 


End file.
